


Paganism Fullfilled

by Third_Eye



Series: Old Gods [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Exorcisms, Ghosts, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Purgatory, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sex in a Church, Trans Male Character, gabriel fullfilling lokis duties as a pagan god, somebody has a crush on lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third_Eye/pseuds/Third_Eye
Summary: It's the apocalypse, the beginning of the end. But seriously fuck that noise because who says Judaeo-Christian beliefs get to have the limelight all the time. Welcome to the apocalypse's reckoning.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Old Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Paganism Fullfilled

Being a pagan in a hunter community was hard- even harder if you factored in the fact that he was so young. Cecil had met Bobby Singer while he was still a high school, turns out living right next to the ocean in Maine made you easy prey for sirens, especially if you were young, dumb, and insecure with your place in the world. Now at 20 years of age he practically glued himself to the older man, as a research buddy, a healer when the older man was really feeling the pain of age in his bones, and even further, warding the house against anyone who would wish ill against his older companion. Of course, wards needed to be replenished every week or so due to age and Cecil was constantly learning of new ways to seal the ram shackled old house against anything that would do his friend ill, and it helped that he had other eclectic professionals that owed Singer a favor or two. 

So here he was, standing on the front porch of Bobby’s home feeling restless and helpless as he felt something catastrophic linger in the air. The past few weeks he could feel Bobby hiding something from him. It hurt. It hurt to know that someone he had looked up to for so fucking long didn’t trust him. Even thinking of it made Cecil feel ill, and he hastily brushed away a tear that threatened to slip down his cheek as he saw headlights flash in the darkness. The car that pulled up was a gorgeous older car- a Chevrolet if he was correct, but he wasn’t great with cars- he was a book guy, not a car guy. 

Heaving himself off of the front steps, Cecil opened the door and hollered inside.

“Hey Bobby!” A grunt sounded off from somewhere inside, and he couldn’t help but grin to himself. “Got some folks outside in a snazzy looking car!”

“What kind?” Bobby hollered back.

“You know I ain’t good at that shit Singer!” Cecil took a swig of his spiked lemonade, and grinned. “Some old fashioned black car… Sexy as hell though, wouldn’t mind riding around in that beauty.”

There was a racket of noise and Cecil peered back out into the dark as whoever was driving the black beauty of a vehicle parked it in Bobby’s garage. It struck him as odd, since he didn’t know of anybody besides Rufus- or Ellen, goddess rest her soul- who had liberty to do such a thing. Out the front of the car came two handsome men, and Cecil had to physically stop himself from pouring frigid cold lemonade over his front as he took them in. The first man, who came from the passenger’s side, was definitely the taller of the two with almost shoulder length hair, a strong face, and god he needed to stop drinking. 

“Fuck.” Cecil muttered to himself, just under his breath as he hoped no one would hear. 

The second man exited the front seat, and he knew he was in trouble now. The second man was just as handsome as the former, a little shorter- but both men had at least nine inches on Cecil, so he wasn’t exactly complaining (damn his size kink)- and his hair was cropped short, but his eyes and face were just as beautiful as his partner’s. They started towards the front porch, and poor 

Cecil wanted nothing more than to shrink into a puddle right then and there. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…” He sang to himself under his breath as the two men advanced. 

Thankfully they hadn’t seemed to notice his presence yet- thank the gods above and below- but the shorter of the two yelled back to the car. 

“Yo! Cas! You coming?” 

It was as if all of his patrons had just decided that it was time for Cecil to suffer tonight, because low and behold yet another man exited the vehicle- just as handsome as the first two with a well set face framed with scruff and messy short hair. His entire demeanor was stiff as he walked after the other two men who seemed to be talking amongst themselves and oh goddess-

“Um… Bobby?” Cecil yelled into the house, he had practically plastered himself against the siding of the house, as he was now confronted with the three men, the last of which seemed either really confused with his presence or really, really constipated. 

“Yeah?” Bobby hollered back, and Cecil tried to smile at the three strangers but it definitely came off as more of a grimace. 

“I’m scared!” Cecil was currently trying to inch his way back inside when the last of the men, who just so happened to be wearing a really unflattering trench coat grabbed his wrist in a too tight grip, causing a very manly yelp to escape his lips.

He didn’t get to register Bobby’s response as the panic and overwhelming sense of anxiety started to seep into his lungs, and he tried his damnedest to get the iron grip off his wrist. He could just vaguely hear yelling- like his head was wrapped in a cotton towel or something that muffled all noise- and his vision started to crawl with black spots. Someone kept muttering about how they couldn’t breathe, but Cecil couldn’t differentiate anything with the weight that sat on his lungs. 

“Oh goddess. I’m gonna die!” He only just heard himself utter those words, and just barely did he register something wet slipping down his cheeks and past his lips.

The salt burst on his tongue and someone grabbed him, but he couldn’t comprehend who even as they picked him up, and wrapped him in something soft and warm it was all a blur of movement. Strong hands held him and a low voice spoke numbers to him. He remembered those numbers. His lungs heaved as he remembered how to breathe and Cecil bent forwards into a warm solid wall of muscle that wrapped him in a strong embrace as he slowly, but oh so surely got his bearings about him. 

Finally, everything came back into focus and he was met with the first man that he had seen exit the black car from before. Up close he could see the man’s eyes crystal clear, a warm hazel that reminded him of his patron’s eyes. He had kind eyes. Cecil must’ve said that aloud because the handsome man smiled at him- oh goddess his dimples were cute- and the man laughed. It was so genuine and it made him feel so at ease. It was the first moment of ease Cecil had felt in a very long time. Then there was the familiar click of a weapon he new all too well and everything he had just built shattered as that gruff voice broke his newfound peace.

“Alright you son of a bitch, what the fuck are you?”


End file.
